Meet The Berkowitz
by EdtheSidekickHD
Summary: The sidekick gang  Eric, Trevor, Kitty, and Vana  were wondering what they'll do in the weekend. Little did they know, when they saw a young galactic hero steps in the academy. He walks toward them and introduces himself.


Sidekick – Meet the Berkowitz

The sidekick gang (Eric, Trevor, Kitty, and Vana) were wondering what they'll do in the weekend. Little did they know, when they saw a young galactic hero steps in the academy. He walks toward them and introduces himself.

Edward: "Hey, what's up?"

Eric: "Uh… who are you?"

Edward: "Who am I? I'm galactic hero Edward Berkowitz, defender of this galaxy and other neighboring planets."

Trevor: "Does that include Mars?"

Edward: "Yes. Yes it does. So who are you guys?"

Eric (introducing his friends): "Well, I'm Eric, Maxum Man's sidekick; and that's Trevor, Vana, and Kitty."

Edward: "Cool! Do you guys ever have any adventures?"

Trevor: "Oh yeah, we went through a lot of fun. I should say that being a sidekick isn't so bad for us."

Vana: "So Edward, what do you as a galactic hero?"

Kitty: "I bet he use a lot of weapons that kick alien butt!"

Edward: "Try over a million of weapons that I have for a long while."

Edward and the sidekicks went to the classroom when Trevor asks Edward a question.

Trevor: "Hey Ed, what was your favorite weapon that you like to use a lot?"

Edward: "Well I have to say the Multi-disc Launcher."

Eric: "What does that weapon do anyway?"

Edward: "When launching the discs, they bounce off the walls and can home in any enemy I shoot at."

Trevor (wondering in excitement): "What's that weapon you're holding?"

Edward: "Oh this, this is my Decimator! Every time I shoot a missile, it brings out 12 mini missiles in each attack. Hey maybe you and Eric can come on an adventure with me. What do you say?"

Eric and Trevor (excitedly): "We're in!"

Vana (angrily): "Hey! What about us?"

Kitty: "Yeah?"

Edward: "Oh sure, you can come with me."

All: "Yes!"

Edward took his new friends to his high tech mansion near the Maxum Mansion. Maxum Brain came along with Eric to see the mansion.

Eric: "Isn't this awesome, Maxum Brain? We're in Edward's awesome mansion."

Maxum Brain: "Wow, for a galactic hero, such as Edward, he really outdid himself with all of this technology.

Trevor: "Edward, what's this room?

Edward: "That's my weapons vault. It has a lot of weapons and gadgets that you like to use in an epic adventure."

Trevor (happily): "Wicked! What does this do?"

Edward: "NO! Not my pyrocitor!"

Trevor accidently burns Edward to a crisp. Eric came to him.

Eric: "Trevor! Why did you that to Edward like that?"

Trevor: "I can't help it. These weapons are worth begging to be used."

Edward: "All right guys, how about I show you my ships?"

Eric and Trevor: "All right!"

Edward, Eric, and Trevor went to Edward's garage and show him the ships. They gasped in glory when they went inside the garage.

Edward: "So what you think?"

Trevor: "This has got to be the most awesome place I've ever been in!"

Eric: "Yeah, me too, maybe we could test drive these babies."

Edward (responsibly): Sorry guys, you can't drive… you don't have an official pilot's license.

Maxum Brain: "I agree with Edward, you cannot be using his ships for your stupidity."

An alarm blares in Edward's supercomputer!

Edward: "What's the trouble, Galactic President?"

Galactic President: "Edward, there were waves of thyrranoids in Mars. They were invading near the orbit, guarded by an armada of their dropships."

Edward: "Yes sir, I'm on my way! I guess you guys will have that an adventurous weekend after all. Will you help me with this important mission with me?"

Eric: "Don't worry, Edward, we'll stop those freaks from destroying Mars."

Trevor: "Yeah… what he said!"

Edward: "Then let's suit up!"

The boys went to the armor room and pick their armor. Edward uses his alpha suit; Eric used the commando suit and Trevor used the Aegis Mark V armor. Edward grabbed a bag of weapons to use for the invasion. They rushed to the Star Explorer and flied out from Edward's Mansion. Then, Eric remembered something.

Eric: "Edward, what about Vana and Kitty?"

Edward: "Oh right, I forgot about them. Let's get them and ask them to help us out."

The boys went to Vana's mansion to ask Vana and Kitty for their help.

Eric: "Hey… can you help us out from an invasion in Mars?"

Vana: "Uh… why should we?"

Edward: "Well, if you don't help us kill those thyrranoids from destroying Mars, they will destroy the Earth along with it!"

Vana and Kitty: "Ok. We'll help you guys!

Vana: "Wait a minute, how you get that kind of armor?"

Trevor: "Edward gave it to us for protection."

Vana: "Well that makes sense."

Edward: "Then let's save the Earth… and Mars!"

Edward and the sidekicks went to Edward's star explorer and went through the Earth's Atmosphere.

Trevor: "Whoa, we're in outer space… we're bored already."

Maxum Brain: "Edward… come in, Edward. Do you read?"

Eric: "Look, it's Maxum Brain in Edward's ship."

Maxum Brain: "We are picking up dropships in my radar… it's an army full of these aliens near the Mars orbit."

Edward: "Hang on guys we're gonna have us an alien war on our hands."

Trevor: "Yes! Finally, some fun on this adventure!"

Edward fires his missiles to the dropships and blasts all the aliens from the orbit to get inside the planet.

Eric: "I wonder who's doing this."

Then, a villain used cameras throughout the planet to spy on Edward and the sidekicks.

Villain: Edward Berkowitz, I knew this hero would come to save both Mars and the Earth, once I used this de-planetizer to the Earth, it will be destroyed forever! (Laughs evilly)

Edward's star explorer landed near an unknown lair of some sort in the desert, miles from the ship.

Eric: "Where are we, Edward?"

Edward: "I think this could be a desert, full of highly red rocks miles away from here."

Vana: "Duh… that's why Mars is called 'The Red Planet'."

Edward: "Oh yeah, I knew that."

Kitty: "So what do we do now, Edward?"

Edward: "Maybe we should check out that abandoned factory over there?"

They all agreed with Edward and followed him to check out the factory. Meanwhile, the villain plans the coordinates for the de-planetizer.

Villain: Now, to put the coordinates to the center of the earth, and done. In about 2 hours, the earth will be destroyed and then I will built a new planet of my own, so that would I, Swayzak, ruler of the universe, will conquer it!

Edward and the others went inside the factory to see what was going on.

Eric: "What do you think those robots are making?"

Edward: "I think they're making some sort of a doomsday device for the Earth. Of course, someone set us up… they weren't destroying Mars… they're going to kill the earth!"

Everyone gasped when they heard Edward said. They went to find Swayzak's lair.

Edward: "I know who's been doing this… it's one of my arch-nemesis, Swayzak! (Edward looked in one of his plans); he wanted to destroy the earth, to create his own planet, Planet Swayzak."

Trevor: "Sweet… can we live there someday?"

All, but Trevor: "NO!"

When the alarms yell out the intruders, they went into action. Edward gave out some weapons for everyone to use. They fight their way to Swayzak's lair by attack all security drones and soldier bots in order to get through.

Vana: "Edward, what are those computers?"

Edward: "They're not computers, they're security terminals; you have to use this hacker in order to get access to his lair."

Kitty: "Oh let me do it, I'm a great hacker."

Edward: "Ok, Kitty, but it's gonna take a while for you to-"

Kitty: "Done!"

Edward: "Wow, she's good!"

When the doors were open, our heroes went to find where Swayzak went to. Eric found an infobot that contains coordinates to Splitsboro.

Eric: "He's heading to Downtown Splitsboro, Edward!"

Edward (angrily): "He… is… going… to… pay! Swayzak's gonna find out what happens he messes my friends and my home!"

Trevor: "Whoa, you care about us, dude?"

Edward: "Yeah I do; you guys are the only I came to have… friendship!"

Everyone was happy to hear what Edward said.

Edward: "Ok, if we're gonna do this, we need to get back to earth and stop Swayzak from destroying it! Let's go!"

They went back to Splitsboro and found Swayzak plotting the device by activating a countdown to blow up the Earth.

Edward: "Swayzak!"

Swayzak: "Well if it isn't Edward Berkowitz and his pathetic sidekicks. You don't have the guts to beat me and the de-planetizer from me. Once the countdown has ended, this planet will be blown into a million pieces!"

Edward: "Yeah? Well none of this will happen until you get by us!"

Swayzak: "Ha! Easier done than said."

Edward and the sidekicks band together to fight Swayzak, but failed. After Edward was the last one standing, he ends the battle by using his secret weapon, the RYNO! Swayzak felled to his defeat, leaving Edward and the others to stop the countdown by destroying the de-planetizer with Maxum Brain's Giant Laser of Devastation. The device blew up and Edward grabbed the sidekicks and ran as fast as he could. They survived the explosion and were all woken up.

Edward: "Well guys, we did it we've save the Earth and everything's back to normal."

Eric: "You bet, new best friend."

Trevor: "And we had an awesome weekend! Thanks for the fun, dude!"

Vana: "I kinda had a lot of fun too, right Kitty?

Kitty: "Oh yeah, we should have another adventure someday?"

Edward: "We will, guys, we will!

THE END!


End file.
